Thinking of You
by pomegranateflower
Summary: Angua thinks about Carrot and their relationship during the new moon. CARating for implied situations [or not so implied, depending on your point of view].


First Watch fiction - apologies in advance to any OOC. Takes place shortly after The Fifth Elephant, in Angua's place. And yes, everyone and their mamma has written about Angsty! Angua - but I haven't, so give me a little slack. 

Side note: There needs to be more CA in the Discworld fandom. ;)

---------

Angua looked out at the night sky from the bed, her head resting on Carrot's bare waist. She had one arm around his body and the other over his heart, hugging him like a teddy bear. The sky was nearly pitch black save for pinpricks of light above. The new moon was one of the easiest nights for her, the easiest time to resist the _urge _to change and chase chickens…

She glanced down at her hand, idly drawing a light circle on Carrot's stomach. He didn't seem to notice much in his sleep, although he had muttered something about quails[¹ once. She sighed and inhaled in deeply, momentarily swimming in the scents of sweat, soap, and something that was purely _Carrot. _She shut her eyes briefly.

Angua wondered how long she would be able to do this, letting Carrot so close, making ties when she knew she might have to leave, someday…

_Who was she kidding?_

It was already too late. She l - cared, _a lot_, about Carrot, more than any other boyfriend she had dated before. It scared her, it terrified her - so many things were left unspoken, implied, thought about but never actually said…

She wondered how many more nights could pass like this, wrapped up in the comforting warmth of Carrot, being able to have a place she could go to, whether in a human or wolf body; leading a productive, if somewhat strange, life as a Watchman and girlfriend to Carrot (who might possibly be the heir to Ankh-Morpork[²) who, incidentally, was so straightforward and _direct _he couldn't see a metaphor if it beat him over the head with a loaf of dwarf bread.

Her heart began to beat faster as she considered leaving or, the gods forbid, staying and _m - _no, the mere mention made her shiver. She glanced up and found Carrot gazing down at her, honest blue eyes looking at her as if she were the only thing in the world - a brief stray thought of puppies crossed her mind, blond and furry with bright blue eyes.

"What is it?" he asked quietly. Carrot moved to sit up, but Angua immediately pushed him back down, pulling herself up so that her hair curtained around both hers' and Carrot's faces. Their noses brushed. He inhaled sharply, and a blush bloomed across his face. She furrowed her brows curiously. Carrot swallowed. "Y - Your, er -" he looked down briefly and then straight back up at her.

She looked down. "Oh," she murmured. She glanced back up at him. "What's wrong?" she asked innocently, parroting Carrot's tone of voice that he used to ask seemingly guiltless questions fraught with innuendos[³. He blushed, if possible, redder.

"Well, your - er," he paused, at a loss of what to say.

Angua grinned, momentarily uplifted by Carrot's helplessness to say the word _breasts._ She leaned back down and kissed him once on the lips, heart skipping a beat as an iron arm wrapped around the small of her back and pulled her down closer for a second kiss that left her legs jelly. She sighed as their lips parted, and wanted to forget the pain she knew would come when ("_If,"_ a little voice in her head insisted, which oddly sounded like Mister Vimes) she would leave.

Carrot moved her so that she was lying on his body and began to kiss her with more enthusiasm, sleep now officially the last thing on his mind. She moaned, any thought of leaving gone from her mind, as if he _knew _she was thinking about -

Abruptly she stilled, looking at Carrot with an intense, speculative look in her eye. He looked back with such an honest and unguarded face that she felt guilt for even thinking the thought, and rolled so that he formed a cage of warmth around her, and pulled his face down to her neck, which he began to nuzzle and kiss gently. 'I'll let him take the reins, just this once,' Angua thought to herself, humming with pleasure as Carrot began to move lower.

She wouldn't leave - for now.

--------

¹ - Which was related to an incident Carrot had never told Angua about where, as a child, he had tried to hug a quail which subsequently attacked him.

² - No one mentioned this, despite the fact that it was the most openly known secret in the city. But anyone who brought it up found themselves staring at a pair of bright blue honest eyes who had no _possible _what you were talking about, and oh by the way, did you see the new display in the dwarf museum…?

³ - Anyone who didn't know Carrot very well found themselves often stuttering and making strenuous use of the phrases "er" and "um", until a Watchman intervened and explained that, no, that's not what Carrot meant…


End file.
